


pawbs

by countdownone



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, and the girls taking videos of silly shit they do, hodu and huchu ily, loonathedorms, mildly inspired by hinapia's two dorm cats, the sns freedom i can only dream of, this was fun and cute to write, yea idk what this is either but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countdownone/pseuds/countdownone
Summary: Loonathedorms, except Hyunjin and Yerim are their dorm cats.The videos on their camera rolls of what goes on.
Kudos: 28





	pawbs

“Yerim?”

Jungeun’s amused voice calls her. The camera slowly focuses on the large black cat with her paws around the front door’s handle. They struggle to find purchase, her claws scratching the locking dial. When she hears her name called, her whiskers twitch and her body stiffens.

“Yerim, what-“

The door bursts open as she finally manages to turn the lock, and she bounds out the door. Excited meows echo throughout the hallway as the door slowly closes. Jungeun yells and the camera joggles as she runs after her.

“Oh my god, Yerim where are you going-“

*****

Hyunjin’s eyes and ears waver in and out of frame, a blur of cream and orange. Every time she gets closer to the camera, a dull _thud_ sounds.

“Aeong.”

“Heejin,” Vivi’s voice calls from nearby. “You might want to come get your phone.”

A pause as Heejin replies.

“She’s swatting your phone.”

Another pause.

“She’s too cute, I can’t stop her.” Vivi laughs.

A final _thud_ and the distant cry of “Hyunjin!!”

*****

“Her favorite is obviously –“ Jinsol chokes out, voice shaking from laughter. “Her bias is Hyejoo-“

“Be quiet, be quiet.” Haseul hushes, giggling. “You’ll be owing me 5,000 won very soon, just you watch-“

Hyunjin sits in front of the TV, staring raptly at the screen with her tail coiled comfortably around a bread shaped toy. Yeojin sits next to her scratching behind her ears. Their performance of Full Moon is at it’s bridge, and a moment of silence as the camera focuses on Jungeun then-

“Tonight is the night,” Hyejoo begins to rap, and at that exact moment Hyunjin begins meowing at the screen with delight.

“Oh my GOD I told you” Jinsol and Sooyoung shriek with laughter at the same time, and Haseul and Jungeun fall into yelling protestations. Somewhere, Yerim lets out disgruntled meows of her own.

“She has good taste.” Gowon laughs behind the camera, and the video ends as Hyejoo lets out a bray of laughter next to her.

*****

“Cuties, let’s go.” Yeojin calls. "Pspspsps." The camera wavers as she tries to gesture towards them.

The two cats sit in front of the bathtub, wet and disgruntled. Matching frog print towels are draped over them.

“Come on, I need to dry you off.”

They stare back sullenly, dripping.

“Haseul unnie!!”


End file.
